


Trust Me

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Blames himself for Eddie's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr that I jsut completely misinterpreted haha. *finally posting this on here*

Barry felt like Len was drifting away from him. Ever since  _that_  day – when Eddie sacrificed himself – he’d felt the distance growing between them. And he knew it was his own fault. It was  _always_ his fault. He felt like such a screw up.

He’d been pushing Len away. Barry blamed himself for Eddie’s death and he was afraid that Len would blame him too. He didn’t want to see the accusatory pain in Len’ eyes – he saw enough of it in his  _own_  eyes.

Of course Len had every right to blame Barry. Barry was the  _Flash_.  _He_ should have saved Eddie.  _He_  should have sacrificed  _himself_. If only it’d happened the other way around. Superheroes were supposed to protect not  _be_  protected.

Barry turned his body away from the bathroom door when Len came out. He heard a soft sigh before the bed dipped behind him. Barry felt a few tears leak out of his eyes. He’d lost Eddie six months ago and now he was losing Len too.

He felt Len slide closer to him and strong wrap around him as he was pulled against Len’s chest. “You’ve got to let me in.” Len murmured.

“I can’t.” Barry whispered, more tears falling freely down his cheeks.

“Why not?”

Barry didn’t say anything.

“I love you.”

Barry remained silent.

 _I love you too_ he thought.


End file.
